Newlywed Warriors
by Octoberose
Summary: What happened in Tonk's and Remus' new marriage while facing the war and Remus' furry little probem? All the missing moments in DH.


**~Remus's P.O.V~ **  
"Of course I do; I wouldn't be here if I didn't- can you hurry up and marry us so I can see his tight ar…"

"Dora! " I said admonishingly as I held her hand; even if I was some what amused by her statement.

The bonder was sweating profusely now, and made sure to stay closer to Nymphadora than myself. _I knew I should not have told him I was a werewolf, but Dora thought I should be proud of that fact._ I still don't understand her; even as she stood next to me in a simple white dress…her vibrant pink hair was tied up in a twist on top of her hair with tiny cream and purple flowers surrounding it like a halo.

She is young, beautiful, lively, and whole- and I'm just…just an almost forty werewolf that hardly scrapes up enough money to feed myself.

As if sensing my self-doubt, she squeezed my hand and looked over and gave me a seductive wink. _See, that's what I love her for._

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin- you may kiss the bride." The bonder said hurriedly. He immediately sped off- not even having the courtesy of congratulating us.

An elated and extremely incredulous feeling came over me- I was married. I was married to a beautiful, young, _well you know the rest of the description_…witch.

I took Dora in my arms and kissed her passionately and then lifted her high in the air using my werewolf strength. The only person there was Bill and Fleur- it was a spur of the moment wedding. I had proposed and Dora didn't think we should wait.

"Congratulations, mate" Bill said as he clapped me on the back.

"Felicitations! Eet iz so' gowd to zee you togezer'! I can't wait for my wezzing, now!" Fleur exclaimed happily.

Tonks giggled and slid her arm around me, and I tightened the hug.

"Let's go home now." I said as I gazed down at her gorgeous heart-shaped face.

"One thing is for sure, Remus, you're one lucky man- she can turn into anything…I mean anything you want. Think of the possibilities. "Bill said mischievously. At this comment Dora laughed and Fleur turned a violent shade of red.

I was suddenly reminded of a World Cup match I had went to with James when the Veela started to attack the other mascots.

"So veela isn't gowd enough for you, iz eet'? You want a metamorphous too, iz eet?" Fleur said hotly as she smacked Bill on the shoulder.

Bill got a very Ron- sheepish look on his face (and I realized just how strikingly Ron and Bill resembled each other).

"I didn't mean it like that, love- I was just joking.", he said in a smooth voice.- _and there's the difference between Bill and Ron. Poor Ron is never smooth. _  
"Remus, can we go now?" Dora asked sweetly as she peered up at me with rainbow colored eyes. I laughed at her antics and then nodded my head yes.

We apparated together into Dora's, I mean our apartment.

"Well Mr. Lupin- you're officially stuck with me now." Dora said seductively as she walked into our bedroom.

"That's the way I wanna be, hun" I said as I pulled her down onto the bed. We had made love plenty of times before but this would be the first time as husband and wife.

"I want to see you" I said suddenly- unsure of just where that comment had came from.

"What?" she asked confused. She had been unzipping her dress when I made the comment.

"I want to see you, for real. Without the disguise….without the mask" I said resolutely. This had always been on my subconscious- to see what the natural Nymphadora looks like.

She turned bright red and bit her lip. This was the first time I've ever seen her blush- or seem embarrassed for that matter.

"…but I'm just plain" Dora said as she shifted her eyes to the ground.

"Nymphadora- if there is one thing you aren't- it's plain" I said as I reached for her long, smooth arm.

She sighed, and turned around. As she turned- I noticed her pink hair became a hay-colored blonde and grew considerably, reaching her waist.

Her form stayed the same, except she shrunk a few inches. She turned back around with another sigh and peered up at me shyly.

Her eyes were no longer the vibrant blue they usually were- but were now a grayish color that reminded me of Sirius.

"See, plain." She said in exasperation.

I pulled on her arm gently until she stood directly in front of me. I lifted her chin so she'd look up at me as I gazed down at her.

"Your're beautiful both ways. Your're not plain- not plain at all." I said quietly. Before she had time to respond, I captured her lips in mine. In our fiery embrace, we were lost to the world.

And that's how we stayed for the next two to three days.

**~Tonk's P.O.V~**

"He's moody- he's been moody since I announced my pregnancy to him. I knew when he found out, he wouldn't be happy- so instead of going it alone, I announced it to the whole Order. It wasn't exactly a wise choice- but I've never been known for my wise or courageous choices.

Everyone congratulated us, it was only Remus looking shell-shocked and staring at my belly like it a demon would surely pop out of it any minute now. I had hoped he would be happy and spin me around the room. Instead he paled and walked out of the room slowly.

Leaving me to half- heartedly thank the people who were congratulating me, congratulating us. Inside I was screaming at myself as to why I would do something so stupid as to tell a secret society about my pregnancy before I would tell my husband.

When I finally got a chance to get away from the people; I followed Remus out of the new Headquarters' dining hall.

"Remus! Remus! Remus, where are you?" I called out. No replies. I searched the shady house frantically. I finally found him in a study; reading a book. _Remus's alcohol- other husbands drink their problems away, mine reads his way. _  
"Remus…" I began.

"Leave me alone Tonks" he said calmly. _Oh, he's really mad- he NEVER calls me Tonks. __  
_"Remy, I'm sorry. I realize I should've talked to you first but I was scared."

"Yeah, of course you were scared. Your're carrying a little monster inside of you." He spat angrily.

"What? Our baby is NOT a monster!" I yelled angrily as tears came to my eyes. _How can he say something like that? _  
"Of course it is- half werewolf, half metamorphous- it's going to be a mutated freak!"

At this I burst out into full fledged tears- _What's wrong with me? I'm never emotional! _  
As I crumbled to the floor I felt the tension in the air leave. Remus sighed a long sigh and pulled me into his arms comfortably.

"Nymphadora, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that." He said softly in my ear.

"Yes you did. It's all my fault you don't want our baby." I said between sobs. _Geesh- can somebody tighten the faucet? Why can't I stop crying? _  
"No, I want our baby- I'm just scarred about being a father- I'm sorry, Dora." He said softly. At this my sobs became less frequent, and a smile exploded onto my face as I hugged him wholeheartedly.

Even though I felt him returning the hug, I still felt the lingering tension in his body. _This was not over, not even close. _

**~Remus's P.O.V~**

Harry just yelled at me. Scratch that- Harry and I just fought. I can't believe it, and the worst part is- while he was saying it I could literally see James and Sirius pouring out of him.

At the time, my anger at his words was almost blinding me, but by the time I had arrived home and calmed down; I knew what he had said was partly true.

James and Sirius would never leave their kids unless they had to. I suddenly felt weak with shame, and nauseous of what I could have done to Harry just because he spoke the truth. I never lose my head; it's too dangerous if I do.

I only remember one time getting that angry and it was after Sirius had tried to trick Snape into following him into the Whomping Willow during my transformation.

Even though it wasn't full moon- I could have killed Sirius when I found out. I had attacked him with such ferocity that his doggish abilities didn't help and he crashed right into wall and went into a short coma. He was in the Hospital Wing for three days before he woke, the whole time I didn't leave his side. He was shaken up at first about my attacking him- but after a while he began joking about it when we were back on good terms..

I'd promised myself I'd never lose control like that again- and I almost did on Harry of all people.

That night, Tonks arrived home from her Mother's house and immediately knew something was wrong.

I sat in the dark in the common room, with my head hung solemnly. She walked into the dark room quietly until she stumbled on the coffee table leg.

I snorted softly.

"My Dora… my clumsy, beautiful, funny Dora." I said, my voice muffled by my hands.

"Clumsy…me?", she said in a dry tone, that was without the her usually cheery sarcasm. She was feeling it too.

"I'm sorry" I said simply as I looked up at her.

"Yeah- it took you long enough. It's funny how the smartest people are the less perceptive when it comes to facts of lif…." Tonks started but I cut her off when I pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

After our heated snog, Dora turned on the lights.

"You know it's rude to cut people off- especially when one is in the middle of a philosophical statement. Makes a girl think you only want them for their body" Dora said seriously- but I could hear that air of sarcastic humor laced within her voice.

"They would be right." I said simply. She pulled a look of indignation- that seriously reminded me of Hermione.

I laughed and pulled her into another snog.

_How could I ever think that leaving Dora is the answer? I will be the best Dad I can be- I just hope the kid loves me back._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few months; Harry's words still lingered in my head. More like Harry's shouts. But I was never distracted for too long- for a pregnant Dora is nothing to play with.

She's either really sad or really angry all of the time- and it's the worst when she's hungry.

I recall one afternoon lounging in the common room, reading what rubbish the newspaper held for that day while casually popping licorice snaps into my mouth.

Dora had had an abundant supply of them from before her pregnancy but the baby didn't seem to like them very much.

I heard Dora waddle into the room and plump down on the chair across from me. For a few moments I continued reading but I began to get the feeling of eyes burning holes into my head.

I slowly lowered the newspaper to look her in the face, and I knew by her peeved expression she was angry. _Oh Merlin, what's she mad about now?_

On impulse I grabbed another licorice snap and popped it into my mouth- then I quickly realized this was the worst thing to do.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Dora snapped. _Literally- she really snapped! _  
I flinched, it's best to play dumb.

"Doing what, dear?"

"Don't call me dear- I'm not fifty or something! And I hope you know I can eat one any time I want to- so you can bloody well piss off.", she as she crossed her eyes and glared Avada Kedavra's at me. _And now is not the time to play dumb. _  
"I know you can, honey. Here, do you want one?" I asked sweetly as I held the bowl out to her. She scoffed at me and glared down at the bowl.

"Are you mocking me? You know I can't eat those! They get me sick- are you trying to get me sick?" she yelled angrily.

"Nnn…no, Dora, I just thought tha…"

"You want me to die don't you? You don't want me or our baby- you want the snaps to swallow me and our baby whole or choke us with licorice ropes or…" she broke down in tears, her whole malicious armor melting away.

"Now that's not true- I love you and the baby…"

"Merlin! Why am I so emotional? I hate it- this is driving me mental. Correction- I think I've already arrived!" she said as her tears suddenly ceased-it was like an elephant had sat on the hosepipe.

For a moment we sat still in awkward silence- then we both broke out laughing at the same time. It was moments like this that I loved- after the madness.

Two weeks later- Dora's water breaks right in the kitchen of the Burrow. That room must be enchanted to kick start labor because Molly revealed that it was the same place her water broke in all her seven pregnancies.

After 14 hours of horrific cries of pains, shouts, worries, breath-ins' and breath-outs', Remus- I- hate-yous', and various swear words that would have to increase the rating for this story- Theodore Lupin was born into the world.

I gazed down at my pink-topped, exhausted wife cradling my tiny little boy.

"You want to hold him?" she asked softly as she gazed up at me.

"No….I'll…hurt him or..", I said I backed away slowly.

She rolled her eyes and held him out for me.

"Take him, you git." She said.

I took the delicate bundle in my arms. He was pale baby with Dora's shade of blonde hair. His eyes were open, wide and alert. He gazed up at me with my color eyes- hazel- and my same nose. He had Dora's head shape.

Suddenly he began scrunching up his nose. I thought it was gas or he was about to cry- but I watched amazed as his hair color began to mirror mine- sandy brown.

I laughed softly- he has inherited Dora's gift, I hope he hasn't inherited my curse. The healer entered the room swiftly.

"Can you tell if Teddy has inherited my er…trait." I asked. The healer blushed red at my speaking to her and backed away a little.

"Oh, er…no, he hasn't . His birth was fairly normal- we were expecting it to be much worse. He will, however, have some wolf-like tendencies- and will get very cranky around full moon time.", the Healer said quickly.

I smiled down at my now sleeping son, and handed him over to my wife. Dora smiled up at me as the healer left the room.

"Wolf-like tendencies- he's gonna be a heartbreaker at school and a master in the bed.", she said mischievously.

"Dora- our son is two hours old and you're already predicting his sex-life?"

"Yeah, it's what I think about… about twenty-two hours a day." she said jokingly.

"Your mother named you well", I said as I shook my head.

"Oh, please don't start with the Nymphomaniac- Nymphadora thing! I got it all through Hogwarts!" she exclaimed exasperatedly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**~Tonk's P.O.V. ~**

How dare he? How dare he leave me- no not leave me. Lock me into the nursery is what he did. He knows that I need to be there.

I ran down the steps with Teddy after finally being able to escape the room. Remus had put up a really powerful enchantment.

My mother sat in the living room biting her nails worriedly.

"Mother, you need to watch Teddy. I'm going after Remus." I said resolutely. She did not put up a fight as I expected her to. Instead she just nodded her head and held her arms out for Teddy.

I looked down at my beautiful son. He looked a lot like me- but I can see Remus in him too. He cooed up at me and smiled. I felt tears in my eyes and a heavy sense of foreboding.

As much as I wanted to stay here and comfort Teddy, I've never been the type to sit on the sidelines and let the men do the fighting. I'm an Auror, a soldier- I have been in this war since the beginning- I can't sit around and let them destroy us. I have to fight for Teddy's future.

Teddy looked up at me with wise and worried eyes, as if he knew the thoughts that were running through my head. I kissed him gently on both his cheeks and his forehead as he giggled.

I held him tightly- a hug that was meant from both Remus and I.

"I'll love you forever- and…and I'm always there for you." I said quietly in his ear. With a heavy heart I reluctantly handed my son over too my mother. Teddy immediately began to wail loudly. His cries reverberated off the walls. I walked slowly over to the apparition point in the house faltering a little with each step I took.

Finally reaching my destination- I took one more glance at my beautiful, distraught son- and my solemn mother. She smiled softly at me. I sighed and apparated away to the Hog's Head. I immediately went into Auror mode- the fight has begun.

**Author's Note: OMM! (Oh my Merlin!) This is such a long one shot. You guys don't even know how hard it was for me to keep typing Dora instead of Tonks whenever Remus said her name. I know I could have ended it right before they died- but I didn't want to. I actually really hate that they died. This is my very first Remus/Tonks fic- so how do you like it? Reviews, reviews please- they are very much appreciated.**


End file.
